


Comfort

by allforonefics (moonwillow27458)



Category: All For One (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Portia is so sad in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6508195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwillow27458/pseuds/allforonefics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ariana realises that Portia is uncomfortable and comforts her.</p>
<p>Canon divergence from 1x14 The Red Pill</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Oh God Friday's episode _wrecked_ me! This fic is the textbook example of "ignores canon harder than before". What do you mean everyone is sad? No, everyone is fine. There is no heartache. Nope. Friday did not happen...

A noise pulled Ariana from her sleep. With a groan, she turned over to tell Portia about her dream - they were partying with Abraham Lincoln and Ariana had just invented some sort of computer that ran twice as fast as hers. It was a good dream, and she wanted to share it with Portia, but there were no arms wrapped around her waist like usual. In fact, there was no one beside her in bed.

Frowning, Ariana pushed herself up and leaned against the headboard. A quick survey of the room showed Portia wasn't there. The bathroom light was switched off too, so it was unlikely she was on the toilet. So where was she? Ariana was starting to panic a little, when she heard a noise coming from the kitchen.

Hesitantly, she crawled out of bed and out of the bedroom. Though the room was dark, Ariana could hear a noise coming from the kitchenette. It sounded like... crying. She reached out and switched on the lamp closest to her, illuminating the room. Sure enough, Portia was sat at the table, sniffling into her knees.

"Portia, Babe, are you okay?" Ariana asked gently. A soft gasp came from Portia, she lifted her head to look where Ariana was stood. She sniffed one final time, before wiping her nose and smiling. 

"Yeah, fine," Portia whispered. Her voice was unsteady, like she was on the verge of tears again. It was obvious she was hiding something, but Ariana had no idea what has set her off.

"Babe?" There was a pause, Portia was holding her breath. 

"I just don't like lying to Alex," Portia confessed. So that was what was bothering her, Ariana guessed it was good that was the problem. Of course Portia would be upset about lying to Alex. She was sweet like that.

Ariana rubbed her hand over Portia's back, doing her best to comfort her.

"C'mon, you know Mom'd ruin it," Ariana explained.

"Or maybe we should trust her!" Portia snapped. She harshly pulled away from Ariana's touch, scowl etched onto her face. It was a different expression from what Ariana has seen before, a mix of hurt and anger but so intense. There was an uncomfortable silence in the room while Ariana worked out what was wrong with Portia.

"Where'd that come from?" She pried gingerly. Portia turned to look at her, tears in her big, green eyes.

"It feels like you guys walk over me sometimes," she muttered with a hitch in her breath. She was so upset about it, Ariana knew she must have been upset earlier. Which meant Ariana had pressured her into agreeing with the plan.

"Jeese, Babe, I didn't realise." Ariana pulled Portia into a tight hug, she refused to let go. How could she have been so ignorant?! Portia was still sniffling, using Ariana's shoulder to wipe the tears from her eyes. Ariana brought her fingers up to pet Portia's hair, tangling her fingers in the loose curls.

Portia soon pulled away, placing her own dainty fingers on Ariana's bicep. There was a sad smile on her face.

"No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell," she shook her head, like she was angry at herself. Ariana could barely believe it - Portia felt bad for not letting herself be walked over.

"Portia, you need to tell me if I upset you," Ariana said sternly. If anything, it made Portia frown more, but she seemed to understand the message, and soon offered up a smile to her girlfriend. 

"It's okay, I can deal with it," Portia muttered, tone so utterly dejected. It was a hug contrast to the bright look on her face. For the first time, Ariana felt like Portia had been hiding things there entire relationship. For the first time, Ariana was starting to doubt herself.

"It's not okay, you shouldn't have to deal with it!" Ariana yelled. Portia flinched a little, and Ariana regretted raising her voice. She went back to cradling Portia, stroking her fingers over the soft flannel of Portia's pyjamas. While Portia was silent, leaning into her, Ariana tried to work out how to fix it in her head. But it wasn't some string of coding, not a maths equation. Human emotion was hard for Ariana to navigate through. There was only one conclusion she could come to. 

"I'll call Dorothy tomorrow, tell her the plan's off." 

"Thank you," Portia whispered, glancing up at Ariana with wide eyes. Her lashes fluttered gently, almost like a butterfly landing on a delicate rose. Smirking, Ariana pressed a kiss on Portia's forehead, sweeping her amber curls from her face. 

"I love you, Babe," Ariana promised, linking her fingers with Portia's. She felt Portia squeeze her hand back.

"Love you too." With a yawn, Portia slipped further down until her head was resting on Ariana's bare thighs. Somehow, she'd managed to fall asleep, soft snores escaping her lips. Ariana didn't know how; she wouldn't be sleeping at all. 

The image of Portia's distraught face would not leave her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> If anyone wants to talk headcanons, my tumblr is [ hufflepuffportia! ](http://hufflepuffportia.tumblr.com)
> 
> My regular tumblr is [ benevolentsam ](http://benevolentsam.tumblr.com)
> 
> I think I'm going to add to this story, but I'm terrible at multi-chaptered stuff, so don't hold me to it


End file.
